A Dog in Heat
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Summary, warning, and disclaimer inside! Sorry if it is rapeish. Crappy mood lately. Affects writing ablities.


Summary: Sesshomaru is in heat and needs a little help getting rid of it, but memories of his father come to him as someone helps him with his problems.

I'm really sorry if this turned into a rape-ish kind of one-shot. Didn't mean for it to. If it does, I blame my crappy mood that affects my writing. Boyfriend broke up with me about a month ago. Can't write anything when in a crappy mood, but depressing poems, one-shots, or stories. Been attempting to write, but can't keep an idea in my head. Sorry, guys. Just going to have to bear along with me in anything that's going to be recent. Okay?

WARNING! INCEST! YAOI! INCESTUOUS YAOI! You've been warned. Rated M for a reason... Duh!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'd love to own one of the characters... Bet you can't guess who it is... Other than you, Taku, Opal! You both already know who I like... That's cheating somewhat too... Give them a fair chance...

**

* * *

**

**_A Dog in Heat_**

**By:** Kurai Noto

(Sesshomaru POV)

He lay motionless on the ground surrounded by trees. A raging waterfall only yards away from him. He moaned softly as a searing pain coursed through his groin up towards his stomach. He couldn't take it; it was all too much for him. The pain was so great. He was unable to control his scent as it released an intoxicating smell out to potential mates to come and take him. He silently cursed this time of weakness; however, a part of his mind loved this time. It was a time to find his soul mate and intended mate for himself.

He howled and whimpered softly as the pain increased with each passing minute. He howled for the sake of himself to not be mated. Submitting was something he planned on not doing. He wasn't meant to be the uke. He was meant to be the seme of the two. The dominant. The master. The one inflicting pain.

* * *

(Inuyasha POV)

His head rose as he heard a howl of pain course through the night sky. Glancing at one of the girls in his group, he debated on leaving to check out where the howl came from and risk getting yelled at, or he could ignore the pained howl and try to forget about it. Another pained howl coursed through the night. She would yell at him for hours about it, but he couldn't ignore it. He jumped from tree to tree following the howls to the source of a pained youkai. This pained youkai was his older brother. He hadn't expected to find his brother the source of the howls.

He knelt next to his brother's quaking form placing a hand on the shivering shoulder. Golden orbs locked with identical golden orbs.

"Inuyasha…" The name fell from his brother's pale lips, which were parted to allow air through into the lungs. "I…" He clutched his older brother's hand gently as it reached for him. "Please… Come closer…" He inched closer to his panting brother. "Closer…" He moved once again to barely be grazing his brother's clothing. "Closer…" Pressing his legs against his brother's body, he stared into those golden eyes of his brother's. "I need to tell you something…"

"What? Tell me what?" he asked in hushed tones.

"I need you, Inuyasha…" An intoxicating scent came to his nose. He wondered as to what it was, but didn't question about that.

"You need me? For what?" The scent became stronger as his brother shifted slightly.

"I need you to give me release… It is all I ask of you… Please…" His brother was begging him to take him and release him from the pain and suffering. He released his brother's hand, which quickly darted to his kimono. The hand slipped into his haori touching his chest gently and softly. He gasped softly as the hand found one of his nipples and began to roll it between its claws. "I need you desperately, Inuyasha… I need you badly…"

"I know… but are you sure about this?"

"Positively sure." He removed his brother's armor, which was quickly followed by his and his brother's haori. He heard his brother gasp as he placed his mouth over his brother's own nipple. Swirling his tongue around the nub, he traced his claws down his brother's sides drawing thin lines of blood. He would get back at him for every time his brother had hurt him in the past. This was the only way and only night to repay his brother for his actions from the past.

* * *

(Sesshomaru POV)

The past… It all came back to him as his brother continued the onslaught of his body. He remembered as he arched into his brother's touch. Memories of his father and him in his father's room came to him. Deathly quiet nights only broken by his pain-filled screams of agony and cries to stop. The pleas always fell on deaf ears.

He was standing in his father's bedchambers shivering because he was there in nothing but his nightgown. His father had roused him from bed in the middle of the night for something he didn't want to happen. The door to his father's chambers was locked and the windows shut. He knew what was going to happen next; no one could stop it from happening. The only person that could was the one doing it to him.

_He silently walked towards the bed when motioned to do so. He obeyed his father's command all the while wishing for it to end right then and there. He lay out on his back with his feet flat on the bed as well. His legs spread to where there was bout a foot between his knees. His eyes closed and he shivered as he felt his nightgown being pushed up his body to reveal his lower regions to his father, who stood between his legs._

"_Relax, my son. You know that it hurts worst if you tense your muscles." He attempted to relax, but wasn't able to as the tip of his member was licked. His father had already started when he wasn't relaxed! His member hardened with each tentative lick his father gave it._

"_Father!' he gasped as his arousal was engulfed by a warm, wet mouth. He groaned softly as his father began to suck. A tongue ran along the underside of his arousal making his hips buck. Claws kneaded his sacs gently as the suction on his member increased. He moaned in pleasure, but once that moan escaped his lips, his father pulled away. "No… I'm not relaxed yet, Father! It will hurt me!" His plea fell on deaf ears as he watched his father position himself at his entrance. He struggled to get away, but hands held him in place. "Please, Father! Don't!"_

_He screamed at the top of his lungs as a rock-hard shaft rammed itself into him. The intrusion hurt him. Blood flowed from his entrance over his legs and onto the clean sheets. The shaft pumped in and out of him as he continued to plead his father to stop. He continued to struggle to get free from his father's hold, but it was all in vain. His father was stronger than him._

_He quieted down to soft whimpers and whines. His screams ceased except for the occasional cry of surprise as something inside of him was struck repeatedly. When he was kissed, he returned the kiss with just as much passion in which it was given. He didn't resist any longer; he was running his hands along his father's body as the man pumped in and out of him._

"_Father!" he screamed as he released his seed onto their bodies._

"_Sesshomaru… I love you…" the man whispered to him before releasing his seed into him._

"Sesshomaru…" he heard his younger brother whisper his name as he felt him against his body. He responded by arching into the body above him as he moaned softly. His lips were gently licked in affection; his ear was nibbled slightly as his younger brother removed their hakama. Just as the fabric was gone and not between them anymore, he pressed his arousal up against his brother's stomach for him to feel how badly he was affected by this heat that controlled him.

He heard his brother gasp at the contact concluding that his brother had never done this before with anyone, male or female. He stared up into his brother's surprised golden eyes.

* * *

(Inuyasha POV)

He was surprised. He hadn't expected the heat to control his brother this much. The arousal was straining against his stomach as he leaned down kissing his brother. He didn't know what to do… and he knew it showed. He had never done this before, male or female.

"Inuyasha…" his brother mumbled. He pulled away slightly to allow his brother to talk staring into those golden eyes. "Do you know how to do this?"

"To be truthful… no… I don't know what to do," he confessed.

"It's alright. I'll guide you." He felt the body underneath him shifting as it spread its legs. He was settled between his brother's legs his member pressed against the tight entrance. "Push into me… slowly." He did as he was instructed. Hearing his brother whimper softly, he slowed even more. Once buried to the hilt of his member, his brother was crying out softly in pain. Legs wrapped around him pushing him deeper. "That… ungh… feels great…" He stroked his brother's pale, soft face with his hand.

A gasp escaped a pair of lips, but it wasn't from his brother the gasp came from… and it didn't come from him. Who gasped then? He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see her.

"Oh no… Kagome…" He started, but was cut off as she took a step… forward? He attempted to move towards her, but his brother's legs kept him in place and she flinched away from him. "Kagome… Let me explain…" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I understand now…" He sighed. "You're gay!" He stared at her in awe as she came closer. "Or are you bisexual?" She knelt next to the locked brothers.

"Ah… can we get on with this? The pain is unbearable…" his brother whined softly.

"Not until Inuyasha answers my question."

"Look, ningen… Youkai chase for both sexes. They do not really care what gender their partner is."

"Oh… So he is bisexual."

"May we get back to the matter at hand?" his brother yelled. He turned from the miko moving his hips.

* * *

(Sesshomaru POV)

He gripped his younger brother's hips to steady him and place him in a rhythm he knew they both could handle. He moaned softly as an area inside of him was struck. He ignored the ningen, who was still next to them watching in interest as the two of them made love.

His eyes closed as his brother kissed his neck… but his eyes flung open when he felt the ningen's delicate hand trailing down his arm. Reaching out, he grabbed the front of her shirt yanking her to him.

"Do you wish… to join us, ningen?" he grunted as his brother rammed harshly into him. He stared into her brown eyes watching as she nodded slowly. "Very well then…" His hand trailed down her body shredding her skirt and panties to reveal her lower body to his view. He watched intently as she removed her shirt and bra revealing her breasts to him. His mouth found her breast; sucking gently, he ran his hand towards her ass and pushed into her womanhood with his claws.

"Why did you bring her into this? She's inexperienced."

"Just like you, little brother."

"Not any longer…" His brother lifted his hips slightly ramming into him harder. He cried out in surprise jerking his hips upward to meet his brother's thrusts. His hips were released to fall back onto the ground. His brother was pulled out of him, but the shaft he had missed for a moment returned to be inside of him. "How was that… for an inexperienced hanyou? Huh?"

He was panting slightly from the spur of the moment, but continued to touch the ningen intimately. She was the one doing all the work really. All he did was held his hand in place. She rocked her hips and plummeted herself onto his claws. His brother kissed him passionately and he returned it with just as much passion.

* * *

(Inuyasha POV)

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" he heard the miko call out loudly climaxing. He and his older brother continued to kiss as Kagome fainted from the excitement. He kissed his brother's neck sucking the skin there.

"Think we wore her out?" He made a sound that meant yes as the thrusted once again. He whispered his older bother's name as he reached his climax releasing his seed deep inside of his brother. "Interesting… So close and yet so far, Inuyasha. Finish the job and I'll release…"

"Damn… you're tough to please, aren't you?" He grunted as he pulled himself out of his brother moving downward. He licked the tip of his brother's arousal tentatively making it harden. A few more tentative licks and he had the member in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of his brother's arousal to please him earning a soft moan. His hands reached up and grasped the sacs on either side rolling them in his claws gently as he sucked roughly.

He heard his brother groan loudly feeling a warm liquid squirt down his throat. He drank the liquid gratefully and looked up into his brother's amber orbs.

"That was great, brother…"

"Thanks…"

"Let's do this again sometime…" His brother opened his arms and he crawled up laying out on him. The arms encircled him as he nuzzled into his brother's chest. He fell asleep to the sound of his brother's heart lulling him.

* * *

(Sesshomaru POV)

"Goodnight, my brother… I love you…" he whispered gently into his brother's inu ear and kissed the sleeping inu hanyou on the cheek out of love.

* * *

Whoa... So sweet... I had help thinking up the title. I give credit to my friend Opal... or better known as... dragonfli202! Thanks for the title! I'd also like to thank my beta for this one... Taku! Or better known as... YaoiWriter2500! Hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry if there are any mistakes. Completely my fault then. Don't be blaming Taku... Completely my fault because I wroth this all during the night. Why? Because I figured out that my mind works best at night! So get over it... Well that's all I have to say other than, I might not be coming out with anything new for awhile. Maybe a poem or two. A few one-shots. So don't be expecting much from me! I'm only fourteen for crying out loud... Bye! And don't forget to review!

-WADSIT, IINA  
-YFIRTMB  
Kurai Noto


End file.
